expect the unexpected
by mysteries of the future
Summary: whats going on in Aelin and Rowan's court. danger, secretes and betrayals all I can say is expect the unexpected for there future
1. Chapter 1

Aelin was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. It was 6 weeks since she last saw her husband Rowan. He was gone to hunt down some rouge Demi-fea that where using there gifts for bad. She got up and got ready. When she was ready she went downstairs to start the preparations of Dorian's court coming to her palace. She was expecting it to be weird they haven't seen each other in two years and when Dorian was 30 years old She didn't look a day pass 25. She was fea, she was immortal her friends where not. She got used to the idea that they would grow old and die while she, Rowan and Aedion wouldn't age. And every time she saw her friends she was reminded by there. Still she was excited It was two years since she last seen Dorian.

Aelin was in the council chamber with Aedion when she heard the trumpets blow signalling the arrival of the king of Ardalan and his court. She made her way to the balcony to see Dorian on his horse with his daughter Ashon. Ashon was 7 years old everybody thought that she was just the kings bastard Daughter that he took in and raised. She was his heir tough.

When Dorian stood in front of her and bowed Aelin laughed " what no hugs for a friend ". Dorian walked up to Aelin and rapped his arms around her she leaned her head against his shoulder and smelled him. " you smell different Dorian, using different body lotions ?" The king of Adarlan smiled "does it have the approval of her royal highness."  
Behind them Aedion coughed causing Aelin and Dorian to let go if each other " hello Aedion i see you look just as good as Aelin" Aedion laughed " don't tell her that. it will make her head bigger then it already is."  
Aelin snorted " well no good standing in the hall like this come in and introduce us to your daughter. "

"So where is your husband Aelin "  
" Rowan's of hunting rouge fea"  
She looked at Ashon who was at the right of her father. " Dorian do you not care to tell us about your daughter ?"  
Dorian smiled at the mention of his daughter and heir. " what is it Aelin you would like to know ?"  
" does Ashon know what she is ?" " I will tell her before she changes "  
"Well" Aelin answered then you must do it before her first bleeding " Dorian coughed on his bread and Aedion blushed she laughed " does talking about womanly bleeding make you uncomfortable ?"  
" you enjoy my embarrassment my cousin?"  
There was a smile on the queens face when she answered " you're easier to embarrass then Rowan." Aedion snorted "I think your the only person in the world who can embarrass Rowan."

Dorian, Aelin and Aedion talked till the evening. Intill they all went to there beds.


	2. Chapter 2

When Aelin arose the next morning she was exhausted. There was a knock on the door. " hello come in" Elide came in with a tray of food and put it on the bedside cabinet. " are you ok Aelin you've been in bed for quite a while?" "Yeah I'm fine i just haven't been sleeping a lot lately" Elide smiled " does it have something to do with the fact that your husband isn't here?" " maybe I get more nightmares when he's not here"

Later that day Aedion came in her room. "Your a sleepyhead aren't you its afternoon" "leave me alone I'm tiered" Aelin growled thru her pillow. Before she new it she vomited on Aedion who was standing next to her bed. " O I'm so sorry " "don't worry its fine ill get a healer " Aelin seated " i guess this conforms my suspicions" "what's that " Aedion asked "Aedion I think I might be pregnant " Aedion paled and swallowed hard before he stuttered out his next words "you.. You..re. PREGNANT" "yes I'm pregnant"  
Aelin watched her cousins face further drain of colour before he fainted on her bedroom floor. She swore before she asked a servant for a healer to come.

When the healer came in to the room he saw Aelin vomiting in a bucked, vomit on the floor and Aedion passed out now laying on the queens bed. "My lady what happened?" The healer asked. The queen sighed and stepped away from the bucked sitting on her bed "hey Hecate, I ehh.. told Aedion i was pregnant, .. he fainted." "congratulations my lady I will quickly see to your cousin."  
" you understand Hecate that no one must know about my pregnancy"  
"Of course my lady I will tell no one."

After Hecate made sure Aedion was ok forced the queen into checking up on her to. "It seems that you are about 7 weeks pregnant your majesty." Aelin smiled "I figured that much it's been 6 weeks since I last saw Rowan." " how will you tell your husband Rowan about your pregnancy." "Ill just tell him, it will probably be a surprise though." the healer laughed "it wasn't a planned pregnancy then." Aelin smiled " it's very hard for fea to conceive it mostly takes a couple decades, a century before fea mates have a child "  
The healer smiled " i guess a celebration is in order when you tell everybody"  
The queen Sighed "it will be a while before I tell anybody but my family and my mate it is also very hard for fea to keep a baby intill full term."  
The healer curtsied and took one final look at Aedion on the bed." Well your magisty I must attend my other duties, and don't worry your secret is safe with me."  
When the healer was gone Aelin laid herself next to her cousin on her bed. She kept thinking about how Rowan was going to react to the news that she was with child. She could only hope it wouldn't be any worse then how Aedion reacted.

 **PS always feel free to help me with my other fanfiction one shot series about TOG write suggestions**


	3. Chapter 3

Aelin could smell him long before she saw him. Her mate was not far away and she was nervous as to how to break the news. How would her mate react to the fact that she was pregnant especially because his last mate dead while she was pregnant. At the moment only 2 people knew her cousin, and Hecate. But she would have to tell it soon because other wise he would start smelling it on her. As she was having a meeting with Dorian and Aedion about sharing food stocks between the kingdoms. Aelin's eyes drifted to the open window and there she saw a white-tailed hawk. She smiled the meeting long forgotten as the hawk flew true the window into the room. Rowan landed on her shoulder which made Aedion and Dorian stop talking. He rubbed his head against her head. "I missed you too Rowan." In a flash there was a handsome fea warrior standing next to her. They embraced and he kissed her. Rowan put his head in the nape of her neck and kissed her there ,sniffing her sent in. Behind the royal pair Aedion coughed to get there attention " as touching as this reunion is I'm shore Aelin has to tell you something Rowan."  
Her mate turned to her concern in his eyes  
"what's wrong tell me."  
"Don't worry I'll tell you later when where alone."  
Rowan let go of the embrace but held her hand as he turned to face Dorian " hello old friend i see time has changes you." Dorian smiled then laughed "unlike the immortals of this world we mere mortals fall victim to time." Rowan bowed at the king of Ardarlan and turned to face his wife. He spoke to her in the old language promising that he would show her his love in affections. She smirked at him as he picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room. Before they where out of earshot they heard Dorian ask a question to Aedion "what did Rowan say to Aelin" they also heard Aedion's answer "something very inappropriate for my ears and something very sexual." Rowan carried his mate to there bedchambers to show her just how much he loved her.

Rowan turned to Aelin to ask her a question. They where both in bed under the covers he watched the light of the candle from on the bedside cabinet radiate on her face before he spoke " what was Aedion talking about when he said you needed to tell me something." Aelin smiled and lifted her head so her face was in front of his "I'm with child"she finally said. For an agonising second he said nothing then he whispered so softly that if it weren't for Aelin's fea hearing she wouldn't have heard him " you make me want to live Aelin Galanthynius, not survive, live." They both couldn't have moved faster before there lips collided once more, in such a passionate lip lock that it took there breath away.


	4. Chapter 4

Aelin felt like shit not only was she 15 weeks pregnant but she had a bunch of royal duties to attend to. There was also a summer solstice Ball that very evening .At least she was going to see Lysandra again after months of not seeing her. For that she was happy.  
Her husband was helping her put her dress on. She was starting to show a bump. In a thew weeks it would be obvious she was pregnant. "we can't hide for much longer Rowan it's getting to obvious and I would prefer to announce the pregnancy myself then hearing rumours in the Palace halls." "don't worry my love soon we shall tell the world. But tonight just enjoy the summer solstice and the company of friends."  
When Rowan and Aelin walked in to the ballroom a trumpet was blown to signal there arrival. Everybody stopt what they where doing to bow at the royals before they continued doing what they where doing. As Rowan and Aelin sat down on the long table a beautiful woman with black hair and green eyes sat down next to the queen. "Hello Lysandra I missed you. Court can get rather boring." Aelin's friend smirked "I heard his majesty has been locking you up in your bedchambers. It must not be that boring" she answered suggestively with a wink. Aelin looked away for a second her friend had no idea that the real reason that Rowan was locking her up was because she was pregnant and it was for her own safety supposedly.  
The whole court was now seated at the table enjoying there meal. Aelin took a sip from her wine and realised to late what she tasted. "Rowan " she whispered in his ear. She stood up making the whole table look at her. Rowan stood as well "what is at my love." He asked concerned. She only had enough time to answer "poison" before she collapsed. Rowan caught her before she fell on the ground. "Quickly" he shouted "fetch a healer at once." Within seconds healers where surrounding the Queen. Rowan looked at the healers and then at his mate. "Save her i cannot lose her or my child." He spoke making all the ruckus stop as everyone in the court stared at him. The healers lifted the queen and took her to the healers quarters. The king turned to his court who was staring at him. the king growled "when I found out who tried to kill my mate and our unborn child I will make the persons suffering long and painfully." After he said those words he left to go after his wife. Aelin was lying on a table with multiple healers feeding tonics down her trough. She had a fever which caused her to have fever dreams. Rowan was holding her hand to busy worrying about his mate to give any thought to the healers around her. Behind the door he could hear the nose of Aedion pacing. Lysandra, Evangeline and Elide where next to Aedion trying to calm him down. Aelin was dreaming about waking up in a pool of her parents blood, Sam's dead body, running back to the glass Castle to find she was to late to save Nehemia, dreaming about every time the wip cracked before it hit her flesh. But worst of all was the dream about Rowan, where she would find him dead as she walked into there bedchambers. She screamed out loud. The whole castle could hear the queens scream of terror.  
Aelin was resting lying in her bed. Next to her was Rowan who growled at anyone who entered. At that second Lysandra came in her room sitting down on the seat beside her bed. "How are you?" Aelin lifted her head to look at her friend properly " better i suppose" " I heard your expecting is that true"  
"yes I am" Lysandra moved her hand to put it on Aelin's arm which made Rowan growl. The queen chuckled and turned to her husband "are you going to do that to everybody who touches me" Rowan put his arms around her in a protective embrace "probably"


	5. Chapter 5

Dorian was going to visit the queen of Terrasen again. After what happened at the summer solstice ball everybody found out that aelin was pregnant she was now 34 weeks wanted to visit again before she gave birth. It would be weird seeing his eternally young friend having a baby bump.

Aelin Ashryver Galanthynius was feeling awful. Her cousin and mate where being annoying 24/7 stuck in there fea protective mode, she had to talk to an ambassador of Melisander and Dorian was arriving today which put all her servants in overdrive to prepare for the kings visit. As she listened to the ambassador rant on about a marriage to solidify their alliance. She felt her baby kick her for the thousands time she would be lying if she said the pregnancy was easy. it was hard on her body and every time the baby kicked her,pain shot true her ribs where the baby had broken one a couple weeks ago. she put her hand on her stomach.  
She learnt quiet soon that her kid was very active. He or she was probably trying to brake free from her whom.

She looked to the ambassador and said slowly "and who do you purpose this marriage for?, there is little left of the Teresan royal family."  
He looked at the queen before he awnsered "your cousin is not married if I recall correctly and perhaps your child could marry a lady from Malisander?" Aelin looked the ambassador strait in to the eyes. "I will not have my child have an arranged marriage before he or she is even born and as for my cousin he is fae,

immortal, I wont marry him of to some mortal and besides its his chose if he want to marry or not." She stood up to leave but before she left she turned around to the ambassador " I'm sorry sir for waisting your time, I must go now to prepare for king Dorians arrival. If you want to speak to me again contact someone from my court."


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry guys for my giant blunder in posting ch5 twice**

 **and thanks dorianH for pointing it out f** **or this mistake I wrote an extra ch today hope you like it**

She walked true the corridors with Fleetfoot following her. She needed some time to relax and what better way then to walk in the woods with her dog. She went to her room to get a cloak and went strait back out again.

She was standing against a tree. She would throw a stick and Fleetfoot would bring it back. This went on in till the afternoon.

She made her way back to the castle with painful feet and back and a tiered dog. Dorian would arrive soon and after her walk with Fleetfoot she wanted to change before her friend arrived. She knew that this time Chaol and Nesryn would come as well, she was going to see all her friend again.

She was lucky she got out of the castle at all with how protective Rowan was being. She thought Rowan was protective before she was pregnant now it was on a whole different level if that was even possible. not that she could particularly blame him for that. still it pissed her off

When she opened the door to her room Rowan's sent hit her like a brick in the face. She looked to at her bed to see Rowan sitting on it looking her strait in the eye. Oh boy was she in trouble.

"Where we're you ?" He asked her. Aelin shrugged casually " on a walk with Fleetfoot it's not good for her to be cooped up she's quite old. Rowan smiled while walking to her when he reached his destination, he lifted her up and placed her on the bed. "DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN, what if something happens while you where out." Aelin looked strait at Rowan. " I'm fine, tell you what next time you can come with me when I go out."

Rowan put his hands on either side of her face and lowered his face to hers. She thought he was going to kiss her but she thought wrong because his lips connected with her neck and immediately she had to suck in a breath to prevent herself from releasing a moan. His teeth grazed her skin and she released a breath. "Rowan stop, don't do that you're teasing me." He smiled against her skin " I can't help it fireheart that you're so beautiful." She slapped him on his chest "stop it" she pleaded.

They where both sitting on her bed when someone knocked. Elide came in " Aelin, Rowan. Dorian will be here soon, I'll come get you when he's here." Aelin sighed " better change my clothes, Rowan can you help me up ?" He stood up and offered her his hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**thanks guys for the reviews**

 **sorry guys for my spelling my dyslexia's really bad so when I check things I just don't see mistakes. ill get my sister or roomy to help in future ta for understanding till next ch**

She changed into a loosely fitting gown, when you're 38 weeks pregnant you need a loose gown with the baby bump Aelin was sporting. She walked out of the closet to see Rowan leaning on the wall. Rowan took her hand "come on my love we better leave." She frowned "i don't get a kiss first ?"

There lips locked and soon perhaps minutes had past without them releasing. Then Aelin broke the kiss and sucked at his neck. Before he could protest she bit him with a need that could only be settled with primal hunger. Rowan released a growl and Aelin bit harder drawing blood.

Then Aedion stormed in to the room "chop chop Dorian i..." His sentence however was cut short when he saw what his cousin and Rowan where doing. Aelin let go of Rowan but she didn't step away before she licked up the blood seeping from his shoulder.

She looked up to her cousin sheepishly "sorry about that, but I hope you've learnt you're lessen now and next time you'll knock" with that said she walked out if her room. Rowan and Aedion followed her.

When they where just outside the hall rooms Aedion stopped his cousin, took out a handkerchief and wiped of the blood still left on her lips. Rowan opened the door and the 3 walked in the room.

Standing in the room was Dorian, Chaol and Nesryn at every entrance there where guards. Aelin smiled at them "hello welcome to my court" Dorian curtsied "hello queen" she laughed "will you stop doing that. friend don't bow at one another" she looked at Chaol he looked so much older in his 30s he let his beard grow out but you could see he didn't let it get to long "hello Chaol long time no see, you look different" he smiled back at her "and as usual you don't, well accepts the bump of course" the queen rolled her eyes "thanks for pointing out the obvious" her voice dripping with sarcasm. Nesryn laughed "well I think it's refreshing seeing you not perfect for once" Aelin frowned " should I be offended by that?" She felt Rowan hug her from behind. He kissed her on the head. She snuggled in to her husband and closed her eyes. Dorian looked at Aedion as if to ask what was happening. Aedion shrugged before he answered " they do stuff like this all the time, you should have seen what I walked in on just now."

 **I really wanted to do that, I like the idea that there fae side comes out and they become primal beasts no better then animals. that being said I'm not in to bestiality.**


	8. Chapter 8

Aelin opened her eyes and looked at her cousin " like you've never done that before." " No" he said " no I haven't done that." Aelin smiled there's nothing wrong with it just feeding a primal need." Dorian interjected "em what exactly did you guys do?" He said pointing at Aelin and Rowan. She smiled knowing that her human friends would never understand it " i bit him." Dorian, Chaol and Nesryn stared at Aelin. "You bit him" Chaol repeated "why?" Aelin sighed looking at Aedion and Rowan before she answered. "It's a primal need to mark ones mate. Biting in the neck not only marks them it is also pleasuring and it shares blood between mates with strengthens bonds." Aelin looked at the faces if her friends they where human they would never understand such a concept. " now that we're done with that stupid questions out of the way, let's not stand around in the halls." They entered a room with seats around a table.

they talked about everything in till they came to a rather touchy subject. "Do you know who triad to assassinate you?" Dorian asked. Aelin could feel the 2 fea males in the room stiffen. She rested a hand in her stomach. "No we don't know who poisoned me at the solstice, or why someone triad to kill me." Next to her Rowan growled. She looked in the eyes of her mate. " don't worry we will catch and kill the person responsible."

They continued talking, sticking to lighter topics.

then aelin felt the baby kick her again. She sighed "the little bugger is kicking me." Her cousin Aedion who was sat next to her smiled and put a hand on her tummy. "You'll definitely have your hands full with that one." He commented. Dorian smiled at her " does the baby kick a lot?" " oh yes It fractured one of my ribs a week ago."

"So" the queen said "how was your journey here to Teresan? Remind me again why you came so near to winter, you might be stuck here untill the the snow melts" the king of Ardarlan smirked at her "I wanted to see how you where after what happen at summer solstice besides I wanted to see you before you gave birth to your child, and stay in till after the child is born if that is OK with you of course." "You can stay as long as you want to you guys are my friend your always welcome at my court."

 **dont like this chapter its kind of all over the place. was originally planning to leave it out but hey why not just keep it**


	9. Chapter 9

She was standing in the gardens with Elide and Nesryn. Rowan told her he would leave her be for a while but she knew he wasn't far away just out of sight for them. Fleetfoot was following her being her silent companion as always. "So" Nesryn said "I was very surprised when I found out you where pregnant." Aelin smiled at her friend "really and why is that?" Nesryn smiled back "when Harry was born and I asked you when you would have children you said that fae mostly only had children after a century, but here we are only a decade later." Elide smirked "or you guys are just very active in the bedroom." The girls laughed "you know I'm not even gonna try to deny it" Aelin chocked out

She was sitting in her room in a chair next to the fire. this morning she went on a walk in the gardens with Nesryn, Elide and Fleetfoot. She also just had a 3 hour council meeting with her advisers and was currently exhausted. She was looking at the fire and making shapes in it with her magic. She was so concentrated she didn't realise it when Rowan entered the room and stood right behind her. "You're making really nice things in the fire." The woman in question was so startled from hearing het mate's voice that she practically jumped out of the chair simultaneously extinguishing the fire. Rowan put his hand on her shoulders. "I'm sorry fireheart I didn't mean to scare you." She turned around and looked in his eyes. "It's fine I'm just tired." Rowan frowned at the words and without warning picked her up and placed her on there bed. Before she could even protest het eyes closed and she was asleep.

-none could stop het he had to get there. When she saw him she almost wished she hadn't come. His body mauled. She laid next to him.

She grinned at the King, she didn't care if she died the world was doomed anyway. The king smiled back "Celeana Sardothien for your crimes i sentence you to live the rest of your days in Endovier."

She saw him in all his immoral grace through the bars of her prison wagon. Her eyes where full of warning. But the stag didn't seem to care.

She was chained up to a post as they whipped over and over again. 1.2.3 ... The whipping went on well in to the night. And they left her there in till fly's started covering her mauled back. -

"Aelin, Aelin wake up." She gasped the sheets are full of sweat. Rowan was next to her stroking her hair. She wraped her arms around him to remind herself that it wasn't real it was just a dream. But it was so realistic. She started crying. "I was I was there again." She didn't have to clarify what it was, he already knew. They stayed that way well in to the night. "I love you" she whispered to him. Rowan smiled "as I love you"


End file.
